The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to disclosed embodiments.
Previously known energy management and control systems are not sufficiently integrated into the fabric of the control panels and wiring at a circuit level.
Previously known energy management and control systems are incapable of sufficient integration inside electrical panels. For example, such systems provide no mechanism by which a monitoring device may clamp on to a wire innocuously with no wires hanging out in order to meet common Fire Marshal requirements for safety. Previously known clamp-on CTs (Current Transformers) installed into a facility and its circuits to characterize energy usage must be removed before the Fire Marshal arrives because such previously known clamp-on CTs result in a “rats nest” of wiring and instrumentation hanging out of the panels or off the wiring in which cannot pass a Fire Marshal inspection, and thus, does not permit permanent on-going usage and installation.
Previously known energy management and control systems lack energy monitoring current transformer based units with algorithms to perform statistical analysis.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from systems, methods, devices, and apparatuses for implementing a roll-lock snap-on current transformer and associated and complementary PeakPower Energy Management and Control Systems as described herein.